To Be Human
by Mistress of Souls
Summary: Eve has given up her heart, her emotions to become Code Battle Seraph. Giving up his life, Add dies performing a special active. In an attempt to bring him back, Eve replaces his damaged organs with nasod parts, but he is not the same. In one last attempt, she travels back in time using the portal left by Add in an attempt to bring back the man she was too late to love. (Eve x Add)
1. Prologue

**Helloooooo! Thank you for deciding to read this story! Anyways, I'm sure you want to get along to the actual story, so let me just say a few more important things before starting!**

**Disclaimer: Elsword belongs to KoG and Kill3r Combo, not me!**

**Classes:**

**Add: Diabolic Esper**

**Eve: Code Battle Seraph**

**I'm not sure if I will add the other characters, but if I do, I will make sure to include their classes as well in the chapter that they come. Also, the point of views aren't really a point of view. Like, its still acting like a spectator, but the thoughts depend on whos point of view it is. If your confused about anything, feel free to ask! Also one last thing. This is still sort of the prologue but I almost cried writing this. ;-;**

**Anyways, I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Add's POV**

Add glanced at the peculiar nasod girl who was staring at a screen, Moby And Remy by her side, staring at it alongside her. Her face was emotionless, her eyes carefully scanning the information in front of her.

Add's dynamo lay on a desk in front of him. He was currently upgrading them, but quickly got bored as he swung around a chain around his finger. His mouth naturally curved downwards, and his black eyes narrowed at Eve.

"Have you ever thought what it was like to be human?" Add sighed, and Eve's eyes froze as she turned around.

"I abandoned my emotions when I became Code Battle Seraph." She replied in a monotone voice. Add frowned.

"But would you maybe want to get your emotions back?"

"What a silly thing." Eve shook her head, and turned back around. "I have no need for something like emotions."

"Is that so?"

"Of course...What is your goal of questioning me?" As she narrowed her eyes, Add simply shook his head.

"Nothing. Just...out of curiosity, I suppose." He pried open one of his dynamos, and flicked at the wires.

_Because I think that you would like to be human. I can see it on her face. I could give you my heart..._

Add laughed bitterly to himself, Eve not taking any notice to him.

_I never had a heart in the first place, huh? There would be no difference if I gave her my empty one. As long as it would make her even feel a bit more human..._

Add's eyes scanned the room.

_It's not like I want this life anymore. Not after what happened to..._

A lump rose in his throat, and he quickly shook his head to get rid of his thoughts.

_No...I shouldn't think of that. At least I can join them..._

Add rose from his seat, leaving his dynamo to be. Eve raised an eyebrow, but otherwise didn't do anything. Add grinned his normal creepy grin, hoping maybe that she wouldn't suspect anything.

"Are you not going to finish what you started?" Eve asked, nodding her head in the direction of his dynamo.

"Maybe later." Add shrugged.

"We won't be able to do any missions with you if you don't finish them now."

_I wouldn't be able to come anyways._

"Eh, I won't finish them _that _late."

"Don't do anything too destructive." Eve mumbled.

"What was that?" Add smirked.

"Nothing." Getting back her monotone voice, she spun around to turn back to her screen.

_What is she looking at anyways?_

Add made his way towards the exit, and grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper. Quickly scribbling a few words onto the paper, he walked outside, enjoying the fresh air while he could feel it.

Placing the paper down on the grass right next to him, he started to aim a special active attack. But, it wasn't aimed in front of him, or in any direction of him.

It was aimed at him.

"Gravity Buster."

Trying to make the sphere as small as possible to reduce destruction, tears fell from his face. As his surroundings turned fully purple and pink, and his pain was so much that it was numbed, he smiled. He smiled because of Eve. He smiled because she could become human again. He had made it not so severe, so that it would only kill him. So that his heart would stay. He smiled because he remembered what he had wrote on that paper.

_Hey, now you can become human, right? _

_._

_._

_._

_I never had a heart anyways._


	2. Dirty Work for Nothing

**Yay! New chapter~ I dunno if this is going to be early or not, but lets just say this chapter was started on the same day the story was published. I'm pretty sure later updates won't be as quick, but I'll definitely try. Thank you to everyone who has given this story a chance, and I hope I will not disappoint you!**

**Disclaimer: Elsword belongs to KoG and Kill3r Combo, not me!**

**I hope you enjoy~**

* * *

_10 minutes earlier..._

_Eve's POV_

Eve's eyes scanned the words in front of her, her golden eyes taking in all the information.

_The structure of a nasod depends on what kind it is. If you want a full size one..._

She was interrupted rather rudely when Add started questioning her. She scoffed as she listened to his questions.

_How silly..._

"What a silly thing." Eve replied in her monotone voice, narrowing her eyes. "I have no need for something like emotions."

Add pursed his lips after saying a few more things that Eve answered.

**(Yep, sorry. xD I'm too lazy to go into full detail because the conversation is already in the prologue.)**

Add rose from his seat and walked towards the exit.

_Where are you going?_

Before he went, he grabbed a pen and a small piece of paper that he ripped from a journal lying around.

_What are you doing?_

He left, until Eve could not see him any longer.

_Don't leave me..._

Being left alone, Moby and Remy nudged her, and Eve continued to read the article about constructing nasods, yet her questions were still hiding, somewhere in the back of her mind.

* * *

_10 minutes later..._

Eve stretched slightly, swiping her finger across the screen to get rid of the open tab.

"They are only at the border of the knowledge of nasods." Eve retorted. Moby and Remy flew around, until a loud crash interrupted them. Eve jumped a bit, but her face still held no emotions. Regardless, her mind was whirling, but she only thought of one thing. Or one person...

_Add._

She ordered Moby and Remy to get her outside the building as quick as possible, and they agreed immediately, pushing her on her back so that she was just above the ground.

What she saw left her shocked, and her heart began to ache.

A big hole was left on the grass, much of it burned, or still on fire. It was mostly brown and yellow, but some still survived. Purple and pink plasma-like things flickered ever so often. A piece of paper somehow survived, laying limp on the grassy ground, slightly burnt on its side.

But in the middle of it...

Was Add.

_That idiot..._

Eve felt something foreign touching her cheek. It was much like water, but it was rather salty. It felt uncomfortable as it slowly flowed down, eventually making contact with the ground. She attempted to wipe it off, but it kept coming.

"What...what is this?" She mumbled, falling to her knees. "Where...where is it coming from?"

Moby and Remy nudged Eve, hoping to cheer her up, but it only made her cry even more. She slowly made her way to Add, crawling. He was not very bloody, but it seems that he had gotten himself killed in some way. As she picked him up, she saw that there was a smile still lingering on his face.

"You...idiot..." Eve cried, hugging the limp body of who used to be Add.

"Stop giving me all this trouble..." Her voice cracked, and she looked up, her vision blurry with tears. "Now I'll have to go through all this trouble...to get you back..."

"You are such...an idiot."

* * *

After she had recovered slightly and shouted out her feelings, Moby and Remy helped Eve carry Add to her workroom that she had once used to share with the insane boy. Soon after, though, Remy let go to pick up something. A piece of paper. So Eve and Moby carried Add themselves. It wasn't that far, so they got there shortly after.

Eve lay Add on a small mattress, and Remy handed her the piece of paper. Sniffing, Eve took it.

On it, in messy handwriting that she immediately recognized as Add's, it read:

_Hey, now you can become human, right?_

_I never had a heart anyways._

Looking up from the small sheet, she punched Add lightly.

"You would think I would allow that..." Eve mumbled, laying on his chest. He was already cold, most likely the winds that had blown against him.

"All you need...Is a nasod core." Eve breathed out." That can replace your heart...because you already disabled it. I must replace your brain as well...I can transfer your thoughts and personality from your old brain to a nasod, mechanic one. But if I do that..."

Eve bit her bottom lip.

"Its a 10% chance that you'll come back."

* * *

"I must have a spare core somewhere..." Eve mumbled, scuffling around the area for the missing parts. "Or I could make one, but I am pretty sure I had one." Eve sighed.

"Moby? Remy?" She called for her drones, getting tired and frustrated. "Can you find me the nasod core and mechanical nasod brain?" Moby and Remy nodded, each looking for one object. They were getting the job done rather quickly, using a radar that came with their own small core. 5 minutes later, they came back, each holding one object.

Eve restrained herself from squealing like a little girl.

_There is still a 90% chance that Add won't come back._

Her face had a flash of pain for a second and she thanked Moby and Remy, taking the two objects.

She headed towards Add, and sat down next to him. She hesitated for a second, suddenly remembering the bloody work that she would have to do.

_Cut open the head...cut through the chest..._

She winced, imagining herself doing such horrible things to Add.

"Well, I'll have to transfer the thoughts and personality anyways." Eve breathed out. "I'll still have to do the first thing, though."

"I'm sorry...you'll have to bear with me." Eve had a wobbly smile on her face as she readied a laser. "I think I'll have to bear with me, as well."

**(I think I'd feel sick if I got into detail, so I'll just...leave out the uh...details. I'm horrible with gore, and you can skip this part if you want, but I'm not going to go into much detail anyways...Also, if you think this is just a 2 chapter story, heheh...I have so much more planned. Its not going to end like this! Whoops- indirect spoilers-ish a bit...)**

A laser cut through Add's head, and she winced, but quickly had Moby and Remy take out his brain, and cover the whole scene with a towel. She quickly took a plug and stuck it in Add's brain, then plugged another end into the mechanical brain. It took surprisingly quick. She blinked, and it was at 30%. She blinked again after 5 seconds and it was at 80%. On her last blink, it was done.

She quickly unplugged the the plug and stuck the mechnical brain into Add's head, attaching the things that had attached Add's real brain before to the mechanical nasod one.

**(Yep I'm really no expert in surgery. You can tell. Anyways, I feel sick already so I'm just going to uh...skip the other part. You can imagine it. If you guys really want to, I can write it for you, but for now...this is making me really uncomfortable, even without detail.)**

After Moby and Remy finished stitching everything, Eve waited patiently for 30 seconds before Add stood up. Eve's face immediately lit up and she hugged the boy, catching him off guard.

"Milady?"

Eve jumped back, pursing her lips. "Milady? Are you joking with me, Add?" Moby and Remy also seemed confused.

"No, Milady." This time, Add looked confused. "But, you just created me, right, milady?"

Eve bit her lower lip. "Add, you're pranking me, aren't you?"

"Why would I, milady?" Add asked, bowing slightly. "That would be very impolite of me as one of your servants."

"Add...What happened?" Eve asked. "Did something go wrong? What are you planning?"

"Milady, I am utterly confused." Add shook his head. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I guess not everything can go well for a queen.

* * *

**So guys, you should read the things in bold if you think you missed something in the story. xD Anyways, I don't think this will be in the Elsearch team time. It can be an AU, or when they have saved Elrios, what ever you want. If you guys want the others to appear, I can definitely add them in. Alsooo, this was an early chapter, and I'm proud! Yay!...Uh, but I was a bit bored writing this.**

**I _promise _that the later chapters will be more exciting, this was like, prologue number 2 or something, I have no idea. Welp, I don't even know anymore. This story is getting off track already. Huh.**

**Am I the only one that has the problem where I think out the whole entire story, but then realize I have no idea how in the world to start it? I'm the only one? Oh. Okay...;-;**

**Anywayssss, I would like any kind of criticism besides the fact that I'm a bit off track, I think. I have no idea. xD Because I already know, or think I know, or think, that I'm off track.**

**Well, that was confusing. Uh. I'm publishing it with this part anyways. Can't tame me. c;**


	3. Going Back

**Hello~ Welp, this is a pretyt quick update as well. I was planning on being lazy, but your reviews have made me full of ideas! o Anyways, I don't wanna hold up the story with this useless little authors comment, so enjoy~**

* * *

_Eve's POV_

Eve held her head, wondering what had went wrong. Moby and Remy rested at her side. The room had been rather quiet and empty ever since Add's presence was lost. She had put Add in her room, and ordered him to stay put.

In a sudden movement, she rose from her seat, alerting Moby and Remy, who quickly flew to her side. She smiled slightly at them, and walked into Add's room.

_Now that I think about it, I haven't been here after what happened._

She turned the doorknob, entering the room. It was quite big, and it was very messy. Eve sighed, picking up things along the way so she wouldn't step on anything. In the back of the room, she sees broken parts of time, stuck together to form something, with a void in the middle. Attached to the wall next to it, is a note that says:

_Just in case I make any silly mistakes._

_Goes back 24 hours..._

Eve stared at the bottom line, gaping. Naturally, her immediate thought was,

_I can save him._

She wonders if it would actually work, then she remembered, a week ago...

* * *

_"Kukuku...I can finally make accurate time travels." Add grinned, his eyes wide, interrupting Eve train of thought._

_Eve stared at Add for a while, then went back to reading._

_"Why are you telling me?" Eve asked, her monotone voice making her sound bored._

_"Who else can I tell?" Add shrugged. "I guess first, I'll make a portal for mistakes. Like, if you get mad or something." Add clicked his tongue, and Eve inwardly sighed. _

_"My wrath is that horrifying?" Eve raised an eyebrow._

_Add chuckled. "Have you _seen _yourself when you are angry?"_

_"As a matter of fact, I have not."_

_"You are pretty scary." Add smirked._

_"I see."_

* * *

"So, I can save you." Eve smiled. "This may be a bit selfish of me...but I want you to live." Again, foreign water droplets fell down her face, leaving a small trail behind their tails. Moby and Remy looked concerned, but they at least wanted to follow their master's last wish. The two drones already knew what Eve had in mind.

Stepping into the broken pieces of time, she was sent to a whirling tunnel full of different codes. She could see memories being disposed of, just in case she would change it drastically. Then, a blinding light forced her to close her eyes.

_A silly human reflex..._

When she opened them again, she was staring at a screen of an article about nasod building. She could hear a light whistle behind her, and her head turned around, without making a sound, to stare at Add, bored out of his mind while staring intently at his dynamo. Before any of Add's attention was directed to her, she turned around again. A single tear formed in each of her eyes, but she quickly wiped them away.

_You're here again..._

Waiting for Add to start talking, she swiped her finger across the tab to close it.

_I already read this once._

She rested on her seat, leaning back. Moby and Remy seemed to have remembered things as well, for they had entered the portal with their master. They kept turning around to glance at Add, and always worriedly snuck glances at Eve, as well.

And then the questioning started.

Eve answered normally, in the same monotone voice, in the same answers. Add replied the same, as well. Eve narrowed her eyes, wondering if because he was the one that created the portal, have had some memories as well. It was an interesting theory, and was likely, but she was not too sure. For a split second, a shadow cast over Add's face, and he seemed to be deep in thought. That is when he got up, taking a pen and paper with him.

_I can't...not again..._

Restraining herself from rushing so as to not catch Add's attention, she saw him scribble down a few words, and walk out.

_Now._

Moby and Remy reacted immediately to Eve's thoughts, and quickly followed her out the door, right behind Add. The diabolic esper did not seem to notice them as he slipped out of the building, placing the paper down on the grass. Eve stayed in the building, watching from the corner.

_I must time this correctly._

Add looked up, tears falling from his face.

_He's smiling..._

His arms spread wide, and she saw him voice a few words, though she could not hear him from here.

_Now._

Running as fast as she could, she saw a purple and pink sphere form above Add's head.

_Please._

Add continued looking above him.

_Save him..._

Just as the sphere came a foot from his face, Moby and Remy realized Eve's pain, and quickly began to make her go faster.

_Just enough to..._

Pushing Add out of the way, the sphere began burning her own body. She could feel slight pain, but it was mostly numbed by the fact that she did not have as many nerves as a human.

As the sphere engulfed her body, she mouthed two words to the shocked, white-haired boy that had wide eyes as he tried to reach out.

"_I'm sorry."_

* * *

_It seemed as though light flashed before my eyes. I laughed bitterly. _

_Thank you, Moby and Remy. I'm sorry..._

_An image flashed across my eyes._

_Me..._

_It was me as a child..._

_She reaches out to touch it, but she simply went through it, causing some sort of ripple, making the image disappear..._

_A voice called out to her, but she could not make it out._

_She closed her eyes, smiled, and cried, not letting the smile off her face._

_"Thank you, Add."_

* * *

**Huh, so, answering a few questions that may be asked, I dunno:**

**Nope, this is, of course, not the end of the story. I have a bunch of ideas. I may or may not have forgotten most of them, but I can assure you I am nowhere near done.**

**This will sorta be a loop, but don't worry. It won't be the exact same thing.**

**I know this chapter was short, I had to end it at a sad part. ;w;**

* * *

**Now for replies to reviews!...I sorta forgot this last chapter, so I'll be answering all of them so far.**

**Siilver Phantom- I'm glad you enjoyed it~ I got really sad while writing it, too, and I was listening to Eve's theme music (The sad sounding one) AND THAT MADE ME EVEN SADDER**

**Babylon1914- Thank you so much! I was ugly sobbing for an hour after publishing it. ;w;**

**Kyoine- Thank you so much! Hopefully, I will be able to keep you satisfied for a while. As for what happens to Add, you'll have to see...or you probably got your answer this chapter. I just wanted to say that.**

**aimeemaravi12345-Thank you so much~ I will try my best to keep it up!**

**1337h4x0rz- Geh, I just can't handle bloody situations. cx Thank you, and I'm pretty sure you also found out the answer this chapter, but, I'll say it anyways. _You'll have to see. _:D**


	4. My Soul

***Cries because everyone else is crying***

**Oh, and, Add swears a lot (A lot for me) in this chapter, so bewareeee. **

* * *

_Add's POV_

Add stared in front of him, his eyes wide.

_Eve?_

The said nasod girl had pushed him aside, taking the blow for herself.

_Stop..._

He had attempted to reach out. Her eyes were a blank yellow, like they usually were.

_Why?_

* * *

The diabolic esper fell to his knees, watching the scene unfold in front of his eyes.

_I have to..._

He attempted to get up, but his body wouldn't move.

"Dammit...DAMMIT!" Add screamed, his face looking upwards at the sky.

"SKILL CANCEL." He yelled desperately, but the purple sphere continued to move. "Skill...cancel." He gasped in a breath as tears flowed casually down his face. The purple sphere began to go into the ground, disappearing as purple plasma-like bolts flickered around. The only thing it left was a body of a girl with separated, silver hair. Two drones, Moby and Remy, fled from the scene, as if not wanting to look at it anymore, and re-entered the building.

"This is all my fault." Add realized, his heart aching and his body feeling empty. "I have to...I have to..." Unlike how when he was trying to stand up and save Eve, his body moved without him doing anything.

_I have to save her..._

He tripped and stumbled along his way to the small workshop. As if he was crazy, and he might actually be, he laughed, or chuckled, to be precise.

"It's the same without her..." Add whispered. "Because she was always quiet in the first place."

He trudged over to his room, his dynamo supporting him by guiding him along the way.

"Eve..." Add mumbled, staring at the broken bits and pieces of time he had put together. "Forgive me..." He opened his mouth to say one more thing.

"Milady."

He stepped into the endless void created by the bits of time, and darkness ensued him. Then, his surroundings started flashing red.

"Shit shit shit shit shit." Add cursed, quickly looking back for an exit, but there was nothing.

"Eve, that idiot." Add punched the air aggressively. "She used my portal, didn't she? Arghh...Now I'm stuck here, and we're both dead." He quickly remembered that someone could disable the portal, but that would bring him in a random period of time. First, it chooses Past, Present, or Future. Then, in one of those categories, it chooses when in the past or when in the future, the present simply being the present.

_My dynamo._

His dynamo seemed to have personalities of their own, not enjoying entering time.

_Dynamo. Shut down the portal._

"Luck be with me."

Add shut his eyes tightly until the operating of time's sound became only a faint buzz.

* * *

His only surroundings were coding. Every little motion, every twitch. It was all coded. The code of destiny and fate.

_I'm sorry, Eve._

His body disintegrated in the unusual realm, and he opened his eyes, coming face to face with with a messy room, filled with failed experiments and his dynamo, cracked and mis-treated.

"What...what happened?" Add asked himself in disbelief. Lying on a small mat was Eve. There were many needles and flash drives next to her, which pained Add.

"I've gone insane again, haven't I? Trying to take her codes?" Add whispered, holding his throbbing head with one hand. "So much...for saving her." He laughed quietly to himself, his shoulders shaking, almost as if he was crying.

_Hrrrr..._

Add glanced around upon hearing the noise, and quickly readied his dynamo, who seemed more reluctant than usual.

_I treated them pretty bad, didn't I?...Gah, I'm an idiot. Just like Eve said..._

The noise came again.

_Hrrr..._

"Where is it coming from?" Add narrowed his eyes, glancing from Eve, to her charging room.

_Hrrr..._

"There." Two of his dynamo balanced him so that he was quickly carried to Eve's charging room, and in two small pods lay Moby and Remy, struggling to get out.

"Just Eve's drones." Add muttered, pressing a button that opened the pods. Moby and Remy nodded gratefully at the diabolic esper, but were still afraid of him nonetheless.

"What would I have done so badly that everything hates me?" Add protested, growling slightly. "If only I could change back...the time...to when we were both alive and good." As he said those words, an idea came to Add's head. Moby and Remy had already escaped somewhere away from Add.

"Change back...time, huh?" Add shielded his eyes from the blinding light emitting from the room, and quickly ran back to where Eve lay.

"Hey...I'm an idiot. I know that much." Add had a ghost of a smile on his face, tears spilling from his dark eyes. "So, just let me fulfill that title, alright? You'll be good and well. I have no idea _why _you brought me back, but I'll be gone now."

Add sucked in a breath."And time will be reversed on your body..." His dynamo gathered around his hand, which was pointed at Eve's heart.

"If I can just...get her back."

A small purple flare bounced around, searching through every living thing.

"This thing searches for true light...I'm sure that..."

It bounced towards Add's chest, and it quickly flashed red, denying the light. Then, it bounced toward's Eve's chest, quickly flashing green, and entering it.

"Soul found." A quiet voice murmured. Add's vision blurred, black filling every spot.

"Penalty."

"Death."

The quiet voice continued talking, but Add was too lost in his own world of darkness to understand. He felt his chest being torn at, and his mind whirled. He heard screams of agony...

_Eve..._

_Stop..._

_No..._

Add inwardly cried, but he knew his voice couldn't be heard.

_Who am I if I can't even save one girl?_

_Dammit!_

He wanted to punch something...to let his anger of himself out, but his body wouldn't even twitch.

_At least...let her live without pain..._

* * *

**Yeah...its loopty loop. *Continues killing off everyone so the readers will be sad forever* Nahh, I'm just kidding with you...It'll only happen a couple more times, then I'll resolve the story somehow. I had to restart this chapter like three times because I felt like it wasn't going anywhere.**

**Oh, and one thing. This chapter, they were supposed to both live, but then that would be The End, and I didn't want to end it like that, so short, soooo...They're all dead again. Yeah.**

**Note: If you want the other characters to appear, I can definitely squeeze them in!...Somehow...WELL probably not but your reviews shall give me hope and power! THE POWER OF REVIEWS! YEAHHHHHHH!**

**...Okay. On to review responses.**

* * *

**Babylon1914- Huh...now that I read your review, I dunno what will happen with that Add. Let's just say he's gone. Yeah. But, I have a big idea for that one, and it will be revealed rather soon. Its a big one, too! Also, thank you! I'm really sad while writing these as well, but I will continue to bring everyone who reads this story suffering because I'm a great person!**

**1337h4x0rz- Thank you! I agree with you totally. ADD YOU CAN'T COMMIT SUICIDE IF YOU HAVE A BUNCH OF TIME PORTALS IN YOUR ROOM FOR EVE TO USE OKAY? GOSH. YOU HAVE TO PLAN.**

**Kyoine- Thank you! It's alright I will help your fragile heart by bringing you more deaths!...Wait...**

**Kat Winn- OH NO YOU'RE DYING WE GOTTA CALL 911. I AM AS CRAZY AS ADD BUT ITS OKAY I'LL GIVE EVERYONE FREE DEATHS. ALL YOU HAVE TO DO IS REVIEW TO GIVE ME COURAGE AND HOPE TO STAND UP TO THE ENEMIES...Wait what.**

**gguueesstt- *Gives you eternal crying* You have gotten this godly gift. Use it wisely.**

**xXUncodeXx- Thank you! Eve x Add master race. WHOS WITH ME?!**

**Guest- I think I fixed it this chapter by bringing more deaths. Just...rub the dead bodies on the problem. It should fix it.**

**SuzukaMizuchi- Pfftttt...I have like 23985749285739485793 chapters worth of ideas. I feel sorry for the people who find this story late and have to read all those chapters. They should get their popcorn ready. Oh, and multiple sleepless nights.**

* * *

**MY CLOSING SENTENCEEEEEEEEE...**

**Yep this was a short chapter because I was rushing because my earlier chapters were released so soon that it quickly felt like a routine and arghhhh...**

**Anyways, hope you enjoyed this chapter and Authors Note that could easily have been longer than the actual chapter!**


	5. Lost Memories

**Whooo wee. Last chapter was really sucky. No wait, this whole story is really sucky, but you're still here with me, so I might as well continue it. I'm still enjoying writing it, so its a win-win. Sorta. When i re-read the chapter, I'm really bored. Welp, hope you guys aren't the same way, now onwards to the chapter! Ayee!**

**Oh wait. Disclaimer.**

**I do not own Elsword or any of its characters!**

* * *

_Eve's POV_

_I hear screams._

_My body feels limp._

_No wait...are those my screams?_

_I thought I was...dead..._

_No..._

_Please no..._

_Don't tell me.._.

* * *

Eve's eyes widened as she quickly got up, her whole body feeling sore although she was a nasod. Around her was a messy room full of time codes, experiments, needles, and flash drives. Her eyes reluctantly darted down, and she saw a body, slowly disappearing into shards of time that held her reflection.

"You..." Eve bit her bottom lip. "You were more than an idiot this time, Add." She feel to the ground, trying to pick up what was left of him.

"YOU DIDN'T JUST _DIE_!" Eve pounded her fist on the ground, then quickly covered her mouth, tears flowing down her face. "You deleted your whole entire _soul _from time. Soon, I won't remember you."

"What the heck did you do this time?' Eve whispered. Moby and Remy rumbled upon Eve's voice, and quickly flew forward, making noises of disgust as they saw Eve touch Add.

Every part of him was slowly disappearing, and Eve was silently crying right next to him, until...

"Soul delete complete. Beginning to erase all evidence."

Eve looked up, hiccuping quietly. She covered her head, almost like she thought she would be protected from this soul erase thing by doing just that. Her head began to hurt as she tried to think of every memory of Add she had, but they kept on disappearing, flowing out of her mind.

_Literally._

Her eyes trailed to the line of memories. They were all going towards...

_That light._

She quickly readied a laser, hoping to catch the light off guard, but when she fired, it simply burnt the building, passing through the light.

"Stop." Eve croaked, reaching out. "Give those back to me." Her hand clenched into a fist, until she couldn't think of anything else, only the pain of them disappearing from her mind.

Eve grinded her teeth together, frustrated, as she tried to think up any more memories.

"Stop!" Eve screamed. "Stop this _at once_!" She lay her forehead against the mat, crying, as all of Add's experiments, self-created needles, self-created flash drives and papers disappeared, also as time fragments.

Moby and Remy suddenly became themselves, only remembering being disgusted at someone- they were not sure who, but were confused. Eve only remembered that someone had given her _feelings. _Someone had cut a hole deep enough through her ice-surrounded heart to leave a mark too big to disappear.

Eve's body felt numb, and she couldn't remember anything else.

"I should...check this empty room." She muttered in a monotone voice, stumbling over to the room that was once Add's. She did not feel shocked, nor heartbroken to see that there was nothing but a bed and a table with a lamp. After all, it had always been that way to her.

_Who was it that made that cut to my heart?_

Eve closed her eyes, thinking for a brief moment.

_Must not have been too important if I can't even remember them._

Eve closed the door, sitting in front of the spinny chair that was in front of her multiple screens.

_Or they didn't exist._

Moby and Remy turned on the screens for Eve.

_Most possibly that, because no one can get that deep inside the queen of nasods._

The light of the screen reflected on her face, making it look as though she was greatly focused.

_I do not have time for things like that._

Eve's mouth turned into a straight line.

_It still slightly bothers me as to why I get this irregular aching feeling in my chest._

Moby and Remy worriedly look at Eve.

_Must be an error in my Battle Seraph code._

The lights on her face change accordingly to the lights on the screen as she switched between tabs.

_Then that is no problem. It can easily be fixed._

The neat room that Eve was in was not heavily decorated, only having a few clocks, tables, and other furniture sitting around. After all, the Battle Seraph did not need useless items that would just be a waste of room, as well as ED that she had collected. Her gaze drifted to the article about nasod cores.

"These people know nothing about nasods." Eve muttered to Moby and Remy, who silently agreed.

"Moby, Remy?" Eve said softly, motioning for her two drones. They looked at her, and rumbled slightly.

_Hrrr..._

"I have no idea why, but it feels like...it seems as though..." Eve mumbled. "I don't even know. It feels as though I have an empty feeling, but that cannot be so, right? After all, I had abandoned my feelings to get the Battle Seraph code into my system." Eve held her hand out, looking at the screen through the spaces between her fingers.

"Although it is an _empty _feeling...it does not feel right. Like something is missing." She murmured, continuing to talk. Moby and Remy looked slightly worried.

"Do you think it has something to do with...with the person who carved a hole to my heart? To my core?" She asked, clenching her hand into a fist, covering part of her vision. "The person who I forgot? It may be that the person did something very sacrificing, causing me- or everyone to forget."

As she stared at Moby and Remy, she laughed silently. "Forget it, I'm just going crazy, aren't I? I'm laughing, too, now...human emotions...I should have lost them once I got this code. I apologize, there must be an error. I should get that fixed." Moby rested in Eve's lap while Remy flew around slowly.

_They are acting rather different...I should get their systems fixed as well. Hopefully I can get them fixed before a big virus spreads._

Eve's calm gaze moved to a stray needle on her desk.

"Moby? Remy? Have you ever had any use for a needle?" Eve asked, her eyes narrowing at the thin blade. Moby and Remy shook their body to say 'no'.

"That is strange." Eve muttered, knowing that Moby and Remy would never lie over such a small yet important thing. "I have not had any need for a needle, either. Maybe..."

Moby and Remy rumbled.

"Ah, right. I'm sorry." Eve shook her head slightly. "One of us must've just forgotten something, or we just dropped it." Eve stood up, walking to put the needle into her charging room.

"I guess we can just put it here for now." Eve said, placing the needle on a counter.

_What would any of us need a needle for? We're nasods..._

Eve quickly dismissed the thought, and walked back to her desk.

"I have a feeling that it is rather boring." Eve said. "Although it has always been like this. It feels like I used to have someone to talk to." Moby and Remy rumbled, and Eve quickly looked up, apologizing.

"Of course, I enjoy talking to you as well, it's just..." Eve sighed. "It seems as though there was previously someone that could actually talk back to me, like, a human." For some reason, a familiar face flashed into Eve's mind.

"Someone like...Adam..." Eve mumbled. Moby and Remy flew back slightly at the name, thinking that Eve had forgotten her ever so loyal and most un-nasod like nasod servant when her kingdom was still strong.

* * *

_"Adam?" Eve said in her usual monotone voice. The castle was rather boring at times, all of the guards and servants were programmed to only do what they were ordered to do by people of higher rank._

_The said servant appeared next to Eve, kneeling on the ground. "Yes, milady Eve?"_

_"I'm bored." Eve sighed, resting her head on her hand as she leaned forward,_

_"I thought nasods do not feel emotions?" Adam shrugged. "Very well, what would you like me to do?"_

_"Talk to me."_

_"That is a very odd command." Adam grinned._

_"Just do it."_

_"Very well." Adam murmured. "Have you ever wondered what it was like to be human?"_

_"That is an odd question." Eve's lips became a straight line. "In fact, I have not." The way she said it gave Adam a feeling that she was hiding something, but he said nothing. After all, he was in no position to question the queen of nasods._

_"Well, do you think it would be nice to be human?" Adam offered, standing up._

_"It seems very weird that you are talking about this, Adam." Eve said softly._

_"I can assure you I am not planning anything, milady Eve." Adam said. Adam brushed some of his white hair away from his eyes, and stared at Eve._

_"I know. I trust you on that one." Eve replied. "But, for a nasod to be wishing to be human. Very weird, for nasods are of a higher rank than humans."_

_"I take that as a 'No, I do not wish to be a human'." Adam raised an eyebrow, showing his mismatch mauve eyes more clearly._

_"I suppose so." Eve mumbled. _

_Adam then held his head, and clenched his teeth, supposedly trying to keep in pain._

_"Adam?" Eve asked, slightly alarmed._

_"Nothing milady Eve." Adam breathed out, quickly walking out of the room Eve was in._

* * *

"I suppose I never saw him again." Eve murmured. "I wonder what happened to him. He was a rather human-like nasod. He seemed to be in pain." Moby and Remy exchanged glances, but quickly nodded to Eve's words.

"I wonder...why he gives me a familiar sensation so recently, yet it was many years before that I had talked to him."

Eve lay back in her chair, stretching.

"Well, it is no matter. If this really is just a virus, we should quickly get it fixed."

Moby and Remy nodded quickly, hoping to get the conversation off of the white-haired nasod servant for a reason they would certainly not give away, especially to Eve.

"Hurry along, now." Eve sighed, standing up and walking to the charging room. "If we want to get ourselves fixed, we must have enough energy to do so."

The drones hurriedly followed the nasod girl, and rested in their pods, with Eve in the pod next to them.

_Just a virus...huh?_

* * *

**Wooweeeeee. I find it much easier to write about Eve's point of view for some reason, even if it is about the same event. Anyways, I figured out about Add-am and Eve when I first published this story, but didn't know how to put it in, so hoorah!**

**Hehe...I really like Add-am and Eve though. It's so cute! Now, I think this chapter was longer than usual. I started this story thinking about making 2k word long chapters, but I guess that goal went down the drain.**

**Anyways, reader review replies! (I should just call that RRR from now on.)**

**Siilver Phantom- Guest or not, thank you for teh review! No need for zeh grammarz here, as long as its something I can understand. xD**

**Babylon1914- Welp, it may not be too big, but it just started in this chapter. I bet you know what it is. Also, thank you! Suffering for everyone! Yay!**

**SuzukaMizuchi- Hehe...Yeah!...Heheee...Totally...That many chapters...hehe...yeah...I was totally not just joking...oh god.**

**1337h4x0rz- Thank you for the marvelous idea that will bring all of my readers suffering upon suffering! I can't wait!**

**Tainted Canvas- AOISHDIMUFIDUMf I love your storiesssssss! Thank you! I love KagePro! Hehe, its okay, your friends that also read this story are suffering with you. Be happy for that! **


	6. Broken Souls

**Heyo! Back with another chapter of _To Be Human_. ^o^ Are you ready for this new heart-breaking suffer inducing chapter?! WELL I AM!**

**I don't own Elsword or any of its characters. **

**One of the Elgang will appear! Hoorah! Now, it may seem like its a 'love triangle' now, but everyone knows that Ara is nice by heart. I certainly do not ship Add x Ara, but if you ship it, you can certainly see it that way. If you don't, you can look at it the other way. Ara is just a friend to Add, alright? Alright.**

**Ara- Yama Raja**

* * *

_Add opened his eyes, his vision slightly blurred. His eyes slowly turned to look at his surroundings, but all he saw was white light._

_"Really bright." Add muttered, shielding his eyes. "Where the heck is this place?" There was a slight wind, and seemingly a light, airy voice._

_"This is the place of broken, lost souls..."_

_Add narrowed his eyes, sticking out his hand to carefully look at it. Instead of its regular skin tone, it was white and much more pale, as well as almost fully see through._

_"Is Eve alright?" Add asked, his voice sounding a bit hollow._

_"The girl who you have stupidly given up your soul for?" The wind spoke into his ear again. "How about...you look at it yourself?" A screen showed up in front of him, the only other color besides white in this empty realm, and several images projected in front..._

* * *

Add's face scrunched up as he watched Eve slamming her fist against the floor and yelling.

_What have I done?_

Slowly but surely, all evidence of Add's existence were being erased into time codes. Add pursed his lips, not enjoying the feeling of not being able to do anything as Eve was suffering in front of him.

_Well, I guess I was the one that started this in the first place..._

Closing his eyes, he blocked the sight.

_I was definitely an idiot..._

Add frowned.

"Not enjoying the sight?" The wind howled against his ears, like it was laughing at him. Add glared at the air.

"Shut up."

"Kahahahahaha!" The wind howled once more. "You started it, so you must figure out a way to end it!"

"That would be to both survive, wouldn't it?" Add grumbled, stating the obvious fact.

"Do you really think that?"

"No, not really. Being the sadistic wind-thing that you are, probably not." Add clicked his tongue.

"For someone who has just entered this realm 5 minutes ago, you seem rather smart."

"...Tch, you know nothing about me."

"I can look into that girl's soul, steal her memories." The wind cackled. "Ah wait, _she has no more memories of you left, and you have no soul_!"

"Pretty funny, huh?" Add pursed his lips.

"Do you not enjoy my jokes?"

"_You stole her from me_." Add hissed, crossing his arms.

"Can you not just do your little thing with turning time back?"

Add attempted to punch the ground, but his fist just hit empty air. "_Stop it._"

"Aha, dangerous tone of voice we have, now don't we?"

"SHUT UP!" Add yelled, clenching his fists with anger. "Give Eve...back to me."

"You say that, but you were the one who sacrificed your soul. Pitiful. Very pitiful, indeed."

Add fell to the ground, cussing, as he punched the ground to no avail. "I didn't want this to happen!"

"You knew the consequences, and you took them. It's all your fault, ya know."

Add said nothing, just staring at the endless whiteness beneath him. The wind seemed to be quiet too, lowering to just a quiet hum. Although he did not enjoy getting taunted by a _breeze_, he did not enjoy the silence even more, so it gave him time to think about what he has done. Suddenly, there was a high-pitched shriek, causing Add to wince and cover his ears.

"What the heck?!" Add groaned.

"Oh no, oh no, oh no." A slight murmur sounded, repeating the exact same two words. "She has one memory! Gah...I was an idiot! I forgot that memory!"

"I must delete it...I must delete it now! She can have no evidence of your existence!" The wind's voice hissed in his ear.

Add smirked.

_Aha? What memory was it, I wonder?_

"Who knew that you were a nasod servant! Arggghhhhh!"

Add froze in his spot, pressing his lips together. "_She remembers..."_ Add's face looked pained.

The wind was quiet for a while, before words that Add could not make out were said.

"Nasods..." The wind huffed. "Messy souls, they have...can't go through...No bother, then. She forgot every other part of you, she only knows you as a nasod, and to the furthest of my knowledge, you are a human now."

"She remembers...She remembers...She remembers..." Add whispered. "_She knew all along_. And she never said anything!" Add covered his face, grumbling.

"You seem to be in pain."

"Can you shut up for at least five minutes?" Add mumbled.

"Ha! You think I'll listen to you?! One who gave up their soul?!"

"Well? There must be a reason why you are here, too, isn't there?" Add snapped back. The wind immediately shushed itself to nothing, but Add didn't feel better at all.

"Yes, that...that is right." The wind whispered, making a fierce blow until it was finally gone.

"Tch." Add muttered. "Hopefully that guy went through worse than me. What a jerk."

"You shouldn't wish that on other people."

As Add turned around, he saw brown hair and a frowning face.

"Ara? What the heck are you doing here?" Add muttered. "This is, quote on quote from that weird wind, 'the land of lost and broken souls' or something."

"That's right, I think I know that by now." Ara sighed. "I broke my soul while trying to get stronger to find Aren. Now I'm stuck here."

"Do you know how to get out?" Add grumbled. "Eve is suffering because of me, and I have to fix that."

"If I knew the way to get back, don't you know I would've been gone already?" Ara sighed, sitting down. "Chung has been frustrated, angry, and sad ever since I disappeared from the world. I'm just glad he forgot about me so he won't be too broken." Ara smiled slightly, tears pricking her eyes.

"You've been with Chung, eh?"

"That's right." Ara nodded. "He promised that he wouldn't kill my brother, and that we would fight off the weaker demons to maybe reach the source. After everything about me was erased from his mind, I'm not sure if he'll remember that promise...All in all, it would be my fault if my brother was killed by Chung. After all, I was the one that got my soul shattered."

Add sighed, scratching his head. "It's Eve's fault for trying to save me."

Ara looked at Add curiously. "Trying to save you? I don't mean to bug into your business, but what do you mean?"

"Its nothing." Add muttered. "Its just that I messed up. I messed up big time, and now I'm here. There isn't even any time or space here, just emptiness. There's nothing."

"I see." Ara whispered softly. "I wonder what the others did. After you and Eve left, the whole gang split up. Ah, it was not an argument or anything. Everyone wanted to get stronger and go for their own goals."

"I can't sit here talking about stuff." Add grumbled. "I have to find a way out." He trudged away.

Ara sighed. "I just hope Chung doesn't get to Aren..." She then got up, walking the opposite direction of Add. "It was nice, finally being able to talk to someone...I should try to keep looking for an exit as well. To get back to Chung."

* * *

_Eve's POV_

There was a small cracking sound, and Moby and Remy went to empty room to check it out. Eve's eyes glanced over, slightly confused, although she showed no signs of that.

Remy nudged open the door, letting Moby in first, then quickly following behind. Soon, there was a beeping sound.

"Moby? Remy?" Eve called.

The beeping sound grew louder, until Eve finally realized what it was.

"Should I come?" Eve asked.

Moby peeked from the corner, nodding his head yes. Eve nodded back, quickly getting out of her seat and walking to the empty room. On the far back wall, there was a mysterious crack.

"Did one of you guys do this? I wouldn't be angry, I mean..." Eve whispered. Moby and Remy both shook their head. Eve kneeled down to examine the crack, it was quite big, having a small space between the two cracked lines. Filling in the small space was something purple.

Eve studied the purple part. "It seems to be a structure much like a void, although I am not sure. I do not know these kinds of things, for they have nothing to do with nasods." She stuck her finger in the hole, but it simply went through, shattering all of the purple part, only leaving a crack.

"Nothing too big of a deal." Eve sighed, shrugging. "Come on Moby, Remy."

* * *

_Add's POV_

Add muttered to himself as he tried to open up a void portal to get back. Even if Eve wouldn't remember him, he could at least start over without any of his stupidity. Although he would still have the horrible memories.

His finger flicked boredly as he lay down. As a small, flicking part of a void came into his sight, he immediately shot back up.

"It's definitely not big enough, but we're getting somewhere." Add muttered. As he tried to make a few more to maybe combine all of them eventually, the portal he made flickered with a slight vision of a finger, and disappeared.

Add's brows furrowed. "So I have to try to make the person on the other end not destroy my work as well? I'm staying here for a long time..."

_Eve, I'll be with you soon._

* * *

**_Another chapterrr~! Now, Ara won't be too important in this story, I just had to add her in because she's such a cute little thing, although as I said before, I don't ship her with Add. When I added her, too, I got a bunch of ideas! Hoorah!_**

**_Now for RRR! (Reader Review Replies)_**

**_Babylon1914- I might get deeper into that, but I forgot all of my ideas. xD I will get them back for everyone though! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Sharkist- I have no religion, but I thought it was really cute so I added it! Yep, it most definitely was! Thank you for reviewing!_**

**_Siilver Phantom- HALP I'M BEING THREATENED BY A PHANTOM. AND NOT JUST ANY PHANTOM. THE SIILVER PHANTOMMMMMMM!_**

**_MaouSama00- Thank you for donating your waterfall tears to the WaterTear Society. We help you make everyone suffer in the worst way possible through story telling!_**

**_Tainted Canvas- YAS YAS YAS YAS WAT IS PUNCTUATION AND SPELLING I CAN'T EVEN_**

**_Western-Otaku- Thank you so much! My goal is to make everyone suffer forever! Hehe, I'm just joking, but I'm glad you enjoyed!_**

**_Kat Winn- I'm a horrible person .w. Ima watch chu suffer furever._**

**_JrChan- Thank you! I'm glad you liked it! All of my reviews are nice things and suffering. Suffer with this deadly good story. MWAHAHAHA_**


	7. Known Visitor

**Back with another chapter and yeah~ I'm sorry for the late-ish chapter. D: I have no excuses. I was just being lazy and playing Elsword.**

**Disclaimer- I do not own Elsword or any of its characters.**

* * *

Eve combed her hair softly with her hand as she leaned against her desk.

_Who...why is this bothering so much?_

Her eyes trailed down to her core, or where her heart should be.

_Who is the man that got to me?_

Huffing, Eve tugged at her silver locks.

_It didn't have to be a man, could've been just a very nice little girl._

Her eyes trailed back to the ceiling.

_I get this sensation it was a man, though, much like Adam._

Eve glanced at Moby and Remy, who seemed to be playing a game of tag.

_What happened to Adam, anyways?  
_

Moby and Remy both let out a small beep of surprise as both began to chase eachother.

"Moby, Remy?" Eve turned her head to face the two drones. They immediately took their attention off the game and towards Eve.

"What...what happened to Adam? That time, when you gave me his core...what happened?" Eve whispered. Moby and Remy flew back, unsure how to respond.

"Are you keeping a secret from me?" Eve stared at the two drones, who were quickly looking for a topic to change to.

"You know I don't like it when you keep secrets. I deserve to know." Eve frowned, putting her hands on her hips. Moby and Remy attempted to hide behind eachother, but they were just slowly going away from Eve.

"Come back." Eve ordered, and the drones reluctantly appeared in front of the nasod again. "Tell me. What happened to Adam that day? Why did you come and give me his core?"

Moby and Remy both looked at each other, both thinking that the other would say it. Suddenly, a loud crash was heard from the mpty room, surprising both drones. Eve sighed, walking over to the room where the crash was heard.

Eve opened the door, and stared directly into a pair of purple eyes. Suddenly, her chest started to ache slightly.

"Why is this name in my mind...who...who is Add?" Eve whispered, her hand moving over to the door frame to support herself.

"Milady?" The man on the ground said, staring up at Eve.

Eve gasped, her other hand reaching over to her mouth. "...Adam?"

"Milady, you're okay! I was very worried." Adam said, standing up to help Eve stand. "When you were confused at who I was, I didn't know what to do! So I came into the room next to the one you put me in, and found a portal. Could you believe it?! It brought me here!"

"Didn't know who you were? A portal? Put you in a room?" Eve spluttered, staring at Adam in disbelief.

"You were the one...You were the one who gave me the core, weren't you? From another human's body. Ah, this body does seem awfully familiar, though." Adam shrugged.

"What do you mean, Adam? Also, what happened that day? When you disappeared? Why are you back? I- argh! Moby! Remy!" Eve yelled in frustration, tugging at her hair. Adam stared at Eve weirdly.

"Milady, I don't know what happened. I suddenly shut down, and when I woke up I found myself here. You were yelling at me. Said you didn't know who i was, that I was tricking you, pranking you. I found the portal and came here. Milady Eve, are you sure you are alright?" Adam asked, his face painted with worry.

"I am sure I am alright, Adam." Eve exclaimed. "It's just that none of that ever happened! Did you get an error in your core?"

"Not that I know of, Milady Eve. Maybe when I shut down someone got into my core and played around with it, leaving a mark. I will not speak of it again, for you seem to think I am crazy. I probably do have an error, but I shall just forget about that moment, and you do not need to worry." Adam offered.

"No!" Eve said quickly. "I mean...no...I don't think you're crazy, I'm just _confused_. I've _been _confused for a long time now, and...I don't know what's happening. When I saw you, I got an aching feeling. Adam, I'm _missing _someone." Eve cried.

"Someone that sacrificed something so big that I have forgotten about them." Eve whispered, falling to her knees. Adam quickly kneeled down next to her.

"Milady Eve? It is unlike you to-" He was cut off by a loud wail, and he realized it was coming from none other than Eve, who was sobbing into his chest.

"I don't _know _this feeling...Why am I..." Eve managed to say during her sobs, but her throat and chest ached too much.

"Milady..." Adam mumbled.

"_I DON'T UNDERSTAND!" _Eve wailed. "_Why...WHY AM I FEELING THIS?!"_ Eve sucked in a sharp breath, but her breathing became shallow and rapid.

"Milady, I'm sure there's just a-" Adam started.

"No. I feel it. This is genuine, Adam. I just...I just don't _understand_. _I don't understand anything_." Eve cried.

Adam stayed silent, just letting Eve talk as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Adam, your sight terribly made my heart ache. I remember something, if not everything. Just who...who is Add? How did he get to my core?!" Eve wailed, slamming at the ground as Moby and Remy flew back in fear.

"Milady, I am not sure who this _Add _person is, but how about we just forget abou-"

"I CAN'T JUST FORGET ABOUT IT LIKE THAT!" Eve yelled, her face showing confused emotions. "I...I mean...I..."

"Milady Eve, I do not care about you spouting out your emotions. In fact, it makes me happy. Happy that even as the Code Battle Seraph you are, _you have the ability to feel human_." Adam exclaimed. "But, if you keep fussing about it, you will become sick from the truth, alright? Just take a break for now."

Eve looked at Adam, wide-eyed and shocked. He was the only one out of all her servants that dared rebel against his programming. Her father had wanted to throw him out, but Eve insisted that she could take care of Adam, and she was certainly glad that she did.

"I'm sorry...I'm sorry...Oh, I'm sorry..." Eve whispered, flicking her head to get her back to her senses. "Yes, Adam. Thank you...I needed that." Adam nodded gratefully.

"Now, I may have said to take a break, but now that you are calm again, why don't you tell me what happened and I can help you?" Adam offered.

"Alright..." Eve pursed her lips, and began to explain the feeling, the memories, and the pain that she had bottled up inside of her when Moby and Remy didn't listen.

* * *

**Again, so sorry for the late-ish chapter! I can't promise all of them will be earlier in this, because I have an IMPORTANT message!**

**So, I am starting a new story, but I have no idea what ship it should be!**

**I have the idea and plotline all down, but you guys have to help me out here.**

**Which ship should it be? Here are your options:**

**Add x Ara**

**Add x Eve**

**Ara x Chung**

**Rena x Raven**

**Aisha x Elsword**

**Alright, thank you! Onto RRR (Reader Review Replies)**

* * *

**Siilver Phantom- Well, here's your update! Hope you enjoy it! It was a bit bad because I was rushing to get it up. Sorry bout' that! xP**

**Babylon1914- Hehe, I personally liked the breeze as well, but I wasn't sure if all of you would've liked it. Thank you, and I hope I can keep posting enjoyable chapters!**

**MaouSama00- It's alright, the WaterSociety accepts people of all ages and genders! For all they care, you could be a female gorilla with a tutu on! Actually, they would really enjoy that...Hehehe :D**

**Western-Otaku- I also ship Ara x Add, but I didn't ship it when I was writing that chapter. I just recently read a fanfic that made me ship it. xD And that's why its on the above list of shippings! :3**

**Megane Bishojo- Ah, if you really want me to, I can definitely do something with Ara! But knowing me, it would probably end up...uh...sad...**

**Kat Winn- ARA SHALL LIVE...I think...If I do something with her, she'll probably end up dying under the care of the one and only me. D:**


	8. Truth

**Heyo~ So I looked at your reviews, and it seems like you guys would like Add x Eve or Add x Ara. So I could do either one of those. :D**

**Also, I am so sorry for the late-ish chapter again! I had Spring Break last week but I spent all that time making and leveling up an Asura. QwQ If anyone wants to add me its name is Asamiyo.**

**Also, to apologize, I made a longer chapter for you all! I really think this one is bad, but I hope its good enough. My really good story idea turned into trash. QwQ**

* * *

Add grumbled to himself as he stared at the endless whiteness in front of him. Specks of energy flickered around on his fingers as he waved his hand around. His fists clenched as the purple energy in front of him wavered before disappearing completely, leaving only slight lights that quickly disappeared as well.

_What is Eve doing right now?_

Add's eyes darted around, although there was nothing to look at and nothing to see. Just emptiness. Nothing.

_She still remembers me though...Remembers Adam..._

Blocking his eyes, he sighed.

_Is she feeling anything? Has she forgotten about feelings as well? Ever since she became a Code Battle Seraph, she's been so empty, so lonely..._

Add felt a slight breeze, which didn't make him any happier whatsoever. In fact, it made him more irritated.

"Are you wondering what's happening?" A soft voice asked him. Add looked around him, but saw no one.

"Stop bugging me." Add growled, his face not looking amused.

"Ah, you must have encountered my other side." The wind blew slightly again. It was strange how Add could make the words out, but they were clear in his mind. "He likes to tease people, to make them feel bad. I will show you what is happening to your beloved, if you would like. She is not suffering any pain. In fact, she is letting it all out."

"That's...good." Add mumbled. "I guess. Who could she be telling her pain to, though?" Add clenched his fists at the thought of Eve being friendly and showing emotions to another person that was not him, but let it go.

"I will show you that, then."

A screen appeared in front of Add. At first it was a black screen, but it eventually turned into the doorway of an empty room. There, Eve was leaning against someone. Narrowing his eyes, Add moved his vision upwards, and saw that the person that was comforting Eve was _him_.

"_Milady..."_

Add's eyes widened. Yes, it may have been him, but at the same time, it was _not _him.

"It's Adam." Add realized. "How did Adam get there?" Letting his bangs fall in front of his eyes, Add smiled.

"I'm glad that at least one part of me gets to comfort her." Add laughed silently. "I am such an _idiot_."

"Do not say that." The wind murmured. "You wanted to save your beloved, did you not? Wanted to free her from the chains that binded her emotions, her feelings."

"I...I wouldn't have helped anyways." Add muttered. "I don't have a heart. I _literally _don't have a heart."

"Is that so? Then how are you living?"

"Have you heard that nasods cannot bear any feelings?" Add sighed.

"When do you not hear that?"

"I was a nasod before. Eve's servant." Add said. "There was one day when I was walking around Altera with permission from Eve. Some slave selling people caught me, and sold me. Obviously, I escaped. But while I was desperate to get away from those people, I fell into an Ancient Library, and spent quite a few years there. Eve thinks...Eve thinks I left her, apparently...That I left her on my own free will. Those days I spent in the library...my system caught a virus, giving me foreign feelings called emotions. The more time I spent in there, the more time that I became insane. I had thought...I had thought after all of this, she had forgotten about me. I'm not sure how she still even forgives Adam. I just..."

"Are you still in any pain?" The breeze sighed. "I have heard things much weirder in my time here. I hope you did not expect me to be shocked at your information."

"No. Now go away." Add said, his voice muffled from sitting down and burying his face into his arms.. Although he was quite glad that he could share his thoughts with somebody, the breeze was far too familiar, and was way too calm for his liking. After all, it seemed to know the place very well, enough to know how to get out, and Add was stuck here, while he knew that more of a jerk breeze was still out there.

"I tried to make Eve more human...but I'm not even more human than her." Add silently laughed as he felt the breeze go away, leaving nothing but empty air.

He lay down on his back as the screen in front of him flickered before disappearing. Add heard a light buzzing sound, and flecks of purple electricity danced around him. Narrowing his eyes, Add got up, looking behind him.

He stared at the sight for a while, then rubbed his eyes, staring at it again. After a little while more of staring, his mouth opened in shock.

"WHAT THE HECK IS THIS DOING HERE?!" Bewildered, Add pointed directly at a few time codes, forming together to make a time portal. Approaching it, Add stuck his head through the portal, only to see the regular workshop that Eve and him had been in. Frowning, Add looked around, turning his head in every direction. He then heard a wail, followed by things like:

"_I don't understand, Adam...But this is genuine- I know!"_

Pressing his lips into a straight line, Add looked behind him once more.

"Well, can't say I would miss this place." Clicking his tongue, Add entered the portal, approaching his room- the "empty room". There, he, or Adam, was comforting Eve, just like what he had seen on the screen. Breathing out, Adam went towards the two.

"Eve...?" Shutting his eyes tightly in hope that the nasod would remember him, a voice spoke.

"Who are you?! A-Adam?! There are two of you? No...No...Oh...Wait..." Eve stared at Add as he opened his eyes again, surprise flashing through her golden orbs.

"Not Adam...Not Adam...You're..." Bringing her hands to her mouth, Eve continued to stare at Add, her eyes full of pain. "What is this? I'm a _nasod_, yet I'm feeling these petty human emotions...Agh! But- it's...That's..."

Add stared back at Eve, who appeared to be fighting herself. "Wait a second...fighting herself...human and nasod..." Muttering under his breath, Adam began to approach him.

"Who are you? One that looks like me? Might you be this _Add _that Milady Eve has been bawling about this whole day?" Adam glared at Add, thinking that he was the one who put a virus in her.

"This- She..." Shaking his head, Add sat down, for Eve had fallen to her knees. "Eve. Please calm down. Dynamo?"

Look up at Add for a bit, Eve then hung her head, struggling to keep her mouth shut.

Upon command, Add's dynamo rushed towards him from who knows where. Placing them in front of him in an order, he aimed it toward's Eve's chest.

"SIR! DO YOU UNDERSTAND WHAT YOU ARE DOING?!" Adam yelled, quickly getting in between the two.

"Yes, I do." Add said quietly. "Get out of here. _Now_."

Narrowing his eyes, Adam stubbornly refused to move. Add only pushed him away, him being much stronger than the nasod, even though they were still the same person.

His dynamo rushed towards Eve, who was scared out of her mind, yet she stayed still. The dynamo went slower and slower, until they only rested on Eve, who stared at them, her eyes wide.

"Emit a charge." Add whispered. Eve looked up, nervous, as the dynamo obeyed Add.

"Milady!" Adam yelled, although Two of Add's dynamo had held him down upon order, so he could not help.

Shutting her eyes tightly, Eve screamed, but it was slowly lowered to a squeak as she opened her eyes.

"Let human memories be back, and nasod ones be gone." Add sighed, resting against a wall as Eve gaped at Add. Slowly, Adam disappeared into time codes. Eve turned her head sideways and then began to reach for Adam, but her arms wouldn't move. Add stared at Eve, wondering to himself.

_Why do I feel more like a jerk now? That I'm making Eve's life miserable?_

He looked up at the ceiling as Eve's face began to have more and more emotion, until she was showing all the emotion she could.

"Wha...Add? What happened?! Why do I feel...not...nasod..." Eve mumbled, falling to the ground. "I feel horribly _weak_."

"You're back to normal." Add whispered.

"Normal?! Normal to me is nasod! I'm no nasod now!" Eve exclaimed, quickly covering her mouth. "And why do I feel..."

"Eve, listen, alright?" Add said sternly, his faze fixed steadily on the frightened, confused girl. "The story. I know everything. In fact, I know more than you do. About what happened to you before you went into royalty."

"What do you mean?! The king, my father, created me, did he not? And that is why I became the queen of Altera! Add, don't talk to me like I'm a child. I'm _much _older than you! You're just a... just a... human! I know more than you!" Eve cried, pushing Add away.

Catching himself, Add sat down again. "Eve, do you understand that you are different from other nasods?"

"Well that's obvious, I'm part of, or was part of, royalty!" Eve stared at Add as if he was crazy.

"Let me reword that." Add shook his head, putting his hand on his forehead. "Do you know why you cry? Why you're yelling at me? That you feel angry at me right now?"

"I..." Eve looked down. "It's because my system has a virus in it." Eve said coldly. "Nothing more, nothing less. Now please get out, I must fix this at once before you mess with me again."

"Ah, ah. There's the same old, cold Eve I know." Add rolled his eyes. "But that is not the point that I am trying to get across. Eve, you do _not _have a virus. Not at all."

"Of course I do not. Maybe you are just someone pretending to be Add, for you are acting terribly out of character. I think you should just get out right now." Eve pointed at the doorway, frowning.

"Just listen, alright? You're a human. You seemed to have done something that damaged your body as a child in Altera, so the royal family of Altera took you in; They raised you, and finally made a hard decision of making you into a nasod. Instead of completely destroying your human side, they only blocked it, stopping its action for your body. That's why, Eve. It's why you feel the things that you feel. It's why you were _different _from the others."

"...I..." Eve muttered. "I don't believe you. I'm not human. I'm a nasod, and I always have been."

Add pressed his lips into a straight line. "You used to trust me, you know. I guess after what happened...Nothing is ever going to be the same. Gah...This is all my fault. If I hadn't just...What was I thinking?! I'm not even more human than you. What good would it have done to do that?"

Eve stared at Add. "Not even more human than me? You must be kidding, Add. I was the last nasod left after...that. You even told me your whole backstory! Please stop trying to trick me into something. I've told you already. I know more than you."

"I ALTERED THE TRUTH, EVE!" Add yelled, but quickly lowered his voice." I altered it. I'll tell you what really happened."

* * *

_"It is certainly nice to take a walk in Altera." Adam sighed happily, smiling as he looked at the blue sky above him. "I wonder why the sky is always clear? Most likely the weather nasods doing their work. Makes it easier, so we do not have to do weather forecasts like the humans." _

_He closed his eyes, not noticing the shadows looming upon him until he felt something wrapping around him. Quickly opening his eyes in alarm, he saw that he had his hands cuffed, and his body was surrounded by a big chain. Two smirking old men laughed at him._

_"What an easy catch! Might not be good for work, but will sure sell for a lot, given that royal clothing."_

_Adam grumbled, straining to escape from the chains, but to no avail._

_"Yes, yes! Struggle for all your worth, you can do nothing about it!"_

_Adam looked down, clenching his fists when he felt his chains shift._

_"Oi! Move it, ya royal wannabe fella! We ain't got all day, here!"_

_Pressing his lips together, Adam began to walk. He walked until he saw an opening. While he was struggling, he found a way to get free of his chains, but decided to save it when the men were not looking. They neared an abandoned prison, supposedly used for capturing people. Adam growled, and stared at the the two men._

_"Sure have a lot, gotta go auctioning soon."_

_"Betcha we'll get loads of cash, eh?"_

_The two men looked in front, and Adam quickly set himself free, shaking the chains off and making a mad dash around a corner. Looking behind him, he saw that the men didn't notice, so he began to run again, until his legs couldn't carry him anymore._

_So, he began to walk. But just as he took a step, the ground crumbled beneath his feet. Usually under these circumstances, he would call for his dynamo, but they were far away, and would not get here in time. Stumbling, Adam tried to catch himself, but he just fell. It was a deep hole, with no light other than the one that was flooding down from the roof. He finally fell to the bottom, but for some reason did not take any injuries. _

_He looked around him, only to see shelves and shelves of many books surrounding a single desk._

_"An ancient library?" Adam said thoughtfully, examining every bit of the strange place. "Ah, I shouldn't be worrying about that! How do I get back...?"_

* * *

"And that's when I made my dynamo. Spent a whole lot of years there. You aren't the last one left, Eve. And I didn't leave you." Add pressed his lips together.

"You should've told me that you were stuck down there! I could've sent-" Eve protested.

"You think I could tell anyone what happened when I was stuck at the bottom of a terribly large pit?" Add raised an eyebrow at Eve, who's mouth formed a small _o_.

"Ah, well..." Eve rubbed her head.

Add shrugged. "Well, all is well in the end. The plus side of it all is that I've got these guys now." Add's dynamo flew towards him and made a straight line. "They can practically be used for everything."

"Well, I guess..."

"I guess it's all over now?" Add asked, staring at the ceiling.

"I guess..."

"Jeesh, stop saying that. Its creeping me out..."

"I guess..."

Little did they know, it all just started...

* * *

**Lel nope but I still have plenty more chapters to come. xD**

**Again, I apologize for the late chapter so I give you a long-ish one! Yayyy me? No? Okay...**

**RRR!**

**Western-Otaku: Yeeee! Somehow managed to fit your awesome idea in my trashy story! :D**

**YukinoHoshi: Eheh, I actually might just make it Add x Eve even when I was leaning towards Add x Ara more. I'm not sure I'm lazy enough to handle two stories at once, though.**

**Babylon1914: You're happy that you get to see Adam...And then he's gone. Bye bye Adam, you had a good but short run.**

**SuzukaMizuchi: Most likely will!**

**MaouSama00: YOU SAW NOTHING I SAID MALE RIGHT EVERYONE? YEAH. Yeah... Also, as I said with the other ones, most likely Add x Eve! :D**

**Siilver Phantom: I feel likes its just between Add x Ara and Add x Eve now. xD More Add x Eve votes, though. Might've been unfair since this _is _an Add x Eve fanfic. **

**Albertrojas: NOW I DON'T KNOW WHICH ONE TO DO AGHHHHHHH**

**Guest: owo Maybe maybe not~**


	9. EXTRA (Ara)

**EXTRA CHAPTER (ARA)**

**Heyo~ I thought that some of you would maybe like this, so I did a chapter just for what happens to Ara! If you don't want to read it, that's fine~ But someone wanted me to do something with Ara, so here it is! **

**Also,**

**Chung- Deadly Chaser**

* * *

Humming to herself, Ara walked around the endless whiteness. She stepped back as it flashed purple all around her, but then it was quickly back to normal. Blinking once, twice, she continued to walk, still unsure about what it was all about. Sighing, she kicked the glass-like ground.

"I wish I could get back...I want to know...I want to make sure that..." Ara frowned, unable to finish any of her sentences. "I wonder how Chung is doing? I hope he hasn't...my brother..." Mumbling to herself, the world began to repeatedly flash blue for a straight 5 seconds, until calming down and returning back to white.

"And what are these flashes of color doing here? I mean, I'm glad that this world is finally getting to its senses and using different colors, but..." Ara sighed. "I wish there was something fun to do here other than sit here and mope around all day, wondering about what was happening in the real world."

"My dear child, are you sure this is not the real world? Look around you..." A breeze played with Ara's hair, making her squeak with fright.

"B-But all I see is emptiness, there's nothing." Protested Ara, crossing her arms.

"Isn't that all the real world is?" The breeze laughed. "Emptiness? Sorrow? Despair? Don't you just wish that you could just take a break from all that?"

"That is not true!" Ara replied stubbornly. "In the real world, there's Aren! And there's...there's...Chung..." Ara blushed lightly, pouting.

"Aren...eh? Do you not mean Ran, the leader of the demon army? Ha! Petty humans, he is gone. He is not the same person from Fahrmann, he is controlled by a horrible beast." The wind spat, giving Ara a chill.

"Why...Why are you talking like you _know my life_?!" Ara clenched her fists, staring at the ground. "You know _nothing_. You don't know Aren! You can't say anything about this matter of topic! Stop acting like you...you...like you know me!"

"I am not acting." The wind spoke quietly, causing Ara to become less tense as she looked up.

"I am not acting." The wind repeated. "I am...I am as well from Fahrmann, but that is a story for another day. But as kind a soul that you are, you still most likely be gone before I get to tell it."

"No! I mean..." Ara lowered her voice. "Please do tell your story."

"My dear child, I am afraid that someone it approaching. But let me tell you one thing." The wind spoke. "Realize it, before your soul disappears."

The breeze went away, leaving Ara on the ground, looking up. Tears pricked at her eyes, but then her mind finally registered what the breeze had said.

"Ehhhh?! Someone is approaching?!" Ara exclaimed, quickly wiping away her tears and standing up. "W-Who is it?! What do you want?!" Ara hid her face behind her arms.

"A-Ara?" A familiar, kind voice asked.

Ara lowered her guard, bringing her arms down and facing the person who spoke.

"W-Wha...No! No...no..." Ara covered her eyes, quietly sobbing into her hands. "Why are you...here..."

"Of all people...why, you..."

"Chung..."

"Eh?" Chung asked, scratching his head. "Well, I dunno, really. I was...fighting you brother." He said the last part quietly, but Ara heard it loud and clear.

"Oh, no..." Ara whispered. "This is all my fault. If I didn't get myself here...If I didn't...you would've still been in control, Chung...You wouldn't have come here..."

"I-It's nothing that bad, really! I mean, I didn't...uhm...It's not that bad to be here...really..." Chung muttered, not enjoying the sight of Ara blaming it on herself. "And plus, it wasn't your fault! If I hadn't lost control of my own rage, this wouldn't have happened to me! Uh...so...please don't blame...yourself..."

"But Chung!" Ara protested, her voice muffled from burying her head into her arms. "If I...If I didn't mess up so badly, none of this would've happened. We would've still been living happily in the cabin. It was fun, Chung. It truly was. I enjoyed being with you...but I ruined it all. I messed up our whole lives, and now we'll be stuck here forever, all because of my silly mistake."

"Ara, it's not your fault." Chung said sternly, surprising Ara. "You didn't mess anything up."

"So you mean...I was such a small part of your life that disappearing didn't mean anything to you?" Ara mumbled, tears pricking at her eyes again. She blinked to get them out, but they kept on coming.

"E-Eh?! Ara! No, that's not what I meant! I mean-" Chung quickly tried to fix his mistake, but Ara was already convinced.

"So you didn't even care when I suddenly disappeared while trying to help you?! I'm that bad of a person?" Ara looked up at Chung, fresh tears flowing down her face. "Well, you should've just said so! Because...because I would've understood. I know what a horrible person I am."

"A-Ara that's not what I mea-"

"Chung, you don't have to make me feel better. I'm fine, really." Ara smiled, yet it was clear that she was heartbroken.

"N-No! Ara, y-you know that I didn't-"

"Chung, I told you already. I'm fine." Ara mumbled, standing up and facing the other direction. "If you don't want me to be here with you, I understand. You should've said it sooner, so I wouldn't have messed up _your _life." Walking away, Ara left Chung with his mouth open, his arm reaching out.

Chung groaned, bringing his hand to his face. "What have I done..."

After blaming himself for most things that he did, he quickly ran ahead of him, hoping to catch up to Ara. He soon found her sitting on the ground, crying into her arms.

Chung looked down, clenching his fists. So his words hurt that much...

"A-Ara?" Chung asked. The raven haired girl looked up quickly, but quickly disappointingly looked back down.

"Chung, why did you follow me if you want nothing to do with me?" Ara's muffled voice rang in Chung's head.

"That...That is not true, Ara. You are making assumptions." Chung said harshly, but he quickly covered his mouth. "I-I..."

Chung's harsh tone only made Ara burst into another fit of tears. "Chung, if you don't want me to be here, just _leave! _I messed your whole life up, so why would you want anything to do with me?!"

"Ara, it's not like that." Chung whispered, approaching the heartbroken girl.

"Yes it is." She replied through a hiccups and cracking of her voice. She was very, very convinced that Chung hated her and wanted nothing do with her ever again.

Tired, Chung sat down next to Ara, who scooted away.

"Ara...listen to me...no, stop for a second." Chung reached for the girl, but she mumbled something incoherent into her arms. Standing up, Chung approached Ara, and kneeled behind her, wrapping his arms around Ara's small body.

"C-C-Chung?!" Ara squeaked, struggling against his grasp, but Chung didn't let go.

"You misunderstood, Ara." Chung mumbled. "I didn't mean it like that. I was trying to reassure you. Not in the fake way, I hated seeing you blame yourself. So lets get out of here together, alright? Then we can live happily again."

Ara looked up, nodding. She smiled happily, hugging Chung. But her smile quickly fell. "How will we get to the exit? I remember someone saying to realize it...But I'm not sure what it means. I mean, I realized that it was all a misunderstanding, but..."

"Maybe, realize something very important..."

"It was important!" Ara protested.

Chung laughed. "More important than that."

Ara blushed, making Chung get embarrassed as well, him blushing himself.

"Y-You can think your important thing, if you don't want to say it, I'm pretty sure." Chung whispered, rubbing the back of his neck.

"O-Okay..."

_I realize..._

_I realize..._

_That I may be falling in love with Chung..._

_That I may be falling in love with Ara..._

After lots of blushing from their thoughts and persuading the other not to ask what they realized, they looked behind them, only to see a portal made of time codes.

"So what I thought was important, huh?" Chung mumbled as Ara blushed.

"I-Isn't that one of Add's portals?" Ara squeaked.

"Eh, doesn't matter. As long as we get back." Chung shrugged, sticking his head through the portal. He was met with several plants, and in the midst of all of them, was a wooden cabin. He motioned Ara that it was safe to go, so Ara stepped in, followed by Chung.

Ara examined all around her before her face lit up with a bright smile.

"Chung, we're really back!" Laughing, Ara jumped onto Chung's back, cuddling into his hair.

"Well, I wasn't even in that weird place for a long time, but it's good to be back."

* * *

**Yeahhhh! Yeahhhh! Yeahhhh! Yeahhh! I'm sorry I really liked writing this one xD. I'll just put this under an Extra chapter since it has nothing to do with the actual storyline. xD**

**Also, Siilver Phantom, you are so much more OP than me. ;w; I don't even have a level 70 yet. My highest is a level 53, and I'm not working on it yet. Plus, since you're a CN, you get this really nice buff from the new update. xD CN deserved it, though! **

**Eheh, I'll probably get my Asura to level 70 just from doing Ereda Island, though...Like it gives so much exp. xD I've only done two runs so far and I've leveled up one level and about to level up another one.**


	10. Final Thank You

**Oh my goodness...I am...extremely, extremely sorry! I am not dead, I am not sick, I was not abandoning you guys. Also, here is the official ending for _To Be Human_! We sure went through a lot in simply 9 chapters and an Extra, didn't we? Here's to the final ending!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Elsword or any of its characters.**

**Again, I'm extremely sorry! **

* * *

_Sadness..._

_Despair..._

_And...Happiness?_

_Were those human emotions?_

_Were those..._my _emotions?_

Eve slowly opened her eyes, an aching pain at the back of her head. She sat up and felt the presence behind her.

"Add?" she whispered, her light voice barely reaching the white haired man she was addressing.

_What is this feeling in my chest? What are these...emotions? Weird...I can't feel my core...My wires..._

"Hm?" Add replied, looking over to Eve.

"I need explanations," Eve frowned, "I need explanations _now_."

_Where has my strong voice went? My courage? My strength?_

"I feel weak," the Battle Seraph whimpered, "what...what have you _done _to me?"

"It's...It's a long story. You aren't a nasod." Add replied sheepishly, "in fact, you're far from a nasod. You're human, Eve."

"...Human?" Eve repeated, her voice sounding hollow and confused, "that cannot be. I am a nasod, you should have at least that much common knowledge, Add." She squinted at him, unsure if she should believe Add or not.

"Do I have to tell the tale?" Add mused, searching through his memories to find the specific time.

"Go on," Eve sighed, "I would like to know."

"Really? Then I'll speak." Add smiled, clicking a few keys on his screen, "let's see...it started with..."

* * *

Darkness...Everything...is dark...My eyes are open...So why? Why?

Pain...pain...hurt...despair...agony...

Sound...where's the sound? I'm screaming...I'm screaming...my mouth is open...so why? Where is the sound?

Warmth...Mother...Father...Where...Where are you?

Tears...water...I'm crying...so where are my sobs? Where...Where...

Suddenly, the darkness disappeared, replaced by the sunlight.

Sunlight...Why doesn't it sting...

_"Where...am I?" Eve whimpered, her light voice ringing through the air._

_"You've been hurt...you've been hurt..." A deep voice replied, "sleep, my child. Sleep..." Mauve eyes peeked over her figure curiously. The person that the mauve eyes belonged to seemed just her age, yet...different._

_"Do you know...where I am?" Eve questioned, fighting the pain that spread through her body through the cut in her stomach. "And...why am I so badly beaten up?"_

_"I don't know. No one knows," the boy's voice was hollow, full of emptiness and despair. "You're going to be ripped apart - Yes, your soul. You'll become a robot. A slave. A servant."_

_"Is...that so?" Eve whispered, "then can I...?" She looked next to her, at the edge of the wagon that was being hold via a nasod horse._

_"Don't even try," The boy grumbled, "it's useless."_

_"Is it? Have you ever tried?" Eve questioned, "also, what is your name?"_

_"Name? What's that?" The boy scoffed. "I don't have one."_

_"I will call you Adam, then." Eve smiled._

_"Tch...Adam? Where did that come from?" Adam grumbled, glaring at the silver haired girl._

_"Just random." Eve smiled._

_"You're a weird person, you know that? It's too bad all of your emotions will disappear once you become a robot." Add sighed, "I wonder, with these mechanics inside of me, can I still have feeling?" _

_"You can always try!" Eve grinned, sitting up, though she immediately fell back down. "Ah..." She winced, staring at the gash in her stomach._

_Add stared blankly at the girl, "You're going to the death of your human soul, how can you be so cheerful?"_

_"What's it like being a robot?" Eve smiled, completely ignoring Adam's question._

_"Absolutely terrible; instead of emotions, you get an empty void." Adam snorted, waving the question off. "You never answered _my _question." _

_"Hm? Oh! No, no. I simply answered it with another question." Eve laughed lightly, "if I can't escape, I'll face my fate head on. If I act like I enjoy it, it'll only serve me good, no? So that's why! I'll act positive till' the end. Whether I become a robot or not!  
_

_A small whimper escaped Adam's lips, which he quickly covered up with a fake yawn. He looked at Eve, saying, "you have guts, but they won't be there after they get taken out. You see, those people hate me. Despise me. They didn't care to fix the virus in my system. It makes me act out of order. It makes me act like a human who can decide my own fate. You know? That's what I like about it." _

_"Freedom...deciding your own fate...it's good, no? It's very nice. Much better if you're satisfied with your choices." Eve agreed._

_"Freedom? I've never experienced that. It's useless," Adam spat, "everyone is useless. Every good deed you've done so far- everything. Useless. It'll all disappear in a few hours. Once you become a robot. Don't count on it."_

_Eve stayed silent afterwards, all until she arrived to the area._

* * *

"I'm assuming you know the rest of it, "Add mumbled, sighing. "Overall, that's pretty much what happened. Instead of breaking apart your human parts like I had said, they built around it. You were an odd nasod, indeed. Fairly odd."

"Is that so?" Eve sighed, "well, how can I be so sure as to believe you, Add?"

"You know you believe me," Add grinned.

Eve glared at the goofy, grinning boy. "Of course I do not. How stupid of you to think that."

"Whatever you say, _queen," _Add snickered, closing the screen at the front of him. "What are you going to do with your life, now?"

"Stay here, of course," Eve scoffed, "what else would I do?"

"Hmm? Is that so? Stay with me?" Add cooed, pushing in his chair.

Eve narrowed her eyes. "Nevermind, I'll be leaving now." She replied rather bluntly, walking in the opposite direction of the Diabolic Esper.

Add smiled, his voice softening.

"Thank you."

"For what, exactly?" Eve questioned.

"Oh, I don't know, bearing with my stupidity." Add sighed, "I really am an idiot, aren't I?"

"Yes, you are."

"How mean."

"You said it yourself."

"I suppose so...Still, thank you."

"...Stop saying that, it's scary."


End file.
